Goodbye
by Destened-Star-Girl
Summary: They were married and starting a new, happy, family. Everything seemed pretty normal, until one accident can change everything. .:GingaxMadoka:.
1. The Call

**I'm back with a, possibly two to three shot, Ginmado story! **

**This takes place in the Zero G timeline, and let's just pretend that Ginga is in Zero-G. Also imagine that him and Madoka got married, and had a son.**

**You imagining? You using your imagination?**

**Okay let's start!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, enjoy!**

* * *

"Daddy, where's mommy?" a brown haired boy asked his red headed father. The father smiled before running a hand through his son's gravity defining hair. "I'm sure she'll be here any minute." he answered. The little boy pouted, while he crossed his arms. "Well, I'm hungry!" the boy complained. The father chuckled. "How about I make you something to eat?" The son looked at him, wide-eyed. "You may be the number one blader, but you aren't a good cook."

The father frowned, before he scooped the boy up in his arms, then raising him in the air. "What do you mean by that?" he laughed, trying his best to sound threatening. "Nothing, nothing!" the little boy squealed, trying to get released.

Interrupting the father-and-son moment, was the phone ringing. The man set the boy down on his feet, and the boy made a run for it. "We'll finish this later Kaoru Hagane!" The father yelled, reaching for his phone. "Hello?" he asked.

"Is this Mr Ginga Hagane?" a voice asked. "Yes... May I know why you're calling?" A heavy sigh was heard. "It's about your wife. Mrs Madoka Hagane." Ginga felt his heart beat pick up in speed, and his insides tensed. Opening his mouth he said a shaky, "W-what happened?" There was a brief pause of silence. "... She got hit by a car and is on her way to the emergency room."

* * *

**Oh snap! (Haha, That's So Raven Quote ^^)**

**I will update later, right now I have a lot of homework I should be doing right now...  
**

**So, Adios!**


	2. I Promise

**I'm free of homework! (well, I had homework, but I finished it) You know what that means? **

**NEW CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Metal Fight Beyblade. ENJOY!**

* * *

Ginga froze, the phone slipping through his open fingers. His breathing began to get heavy, as he held back the prickling tears in his eyes.

"Sir?" the voice on the phone called. Picking the phone back up, Ginga aske, "Where is she?" "She's at the Metal Bey Hospital." "Thanks!"

Hanging up, he quickly texted Kyoya: "Madoka is at the hospital, dropping Kaoru at your place."

Ignoring Kyoya's texts back, Ginga ran to his son's room. "Kaoru, let's go to Kyoya and Hikaru's house. NOW!" He demand, grabbing his wrist, pulling him out of the house.

"But dad-" "No!" Ginga protested, not wanting to her anything at the moment. _For the mother of Pegasus, why Madoka?! _he thought, cursing slightly under his breath.

* * *

**-After Dropping Off His Son-**

Ginga quickly parked the car and shot out from the drivers seat. Sprinting into the hospital, he tried to make his way to the emergency room, only to get held back by the nurses.

"Sir, you can't go in there!" they told him. "My wife! Madoka! She's in there!" he cried, trying his best to shove his way past them. Then a couple of male nurses had to come and pull him back. "If you don't calm down, we're going to have to ask you to leave." Stopping, Ginga sent a tiny glare to them, before sitting down in the waiting room, and starting to cry. "M-Madoka..." he whispered, hiding his face in his hands.

* * *

Time pasted, and Ginga became more and more nervous. "Madoka..." he repeated, over and over again. Finally, a doctor approached him.

"Mr Hagane?" he asked, making Ginga's tear stained face jerk up. "H-how is she?" The doctor's face saddened as he shook his head, making Ginga's heart tear up.

"She... has too much damage to her back and brain... I'm sorry." Ginga, motionlessly, shook his head."Would you like to say anything to her?" Ginga nodded as he slowly made his way to the room.

* * *

Making his way into the room, he saw Madoka, lying almost as still as a rock. Once seeing her husband walk through the door, he pail face began to brighten. "Hey hun." she smiled, her voice sounding weak.

Quickly walking over to her, Ginga took her hand in his. "M-Madoka-" he got cut off by her shaking finger being lightly pressed onto his lips. "ssh," she hushed. "It'll be okay..." Ginga let a few tears fall as Madoka placed a hand on his cheek. "You'll be okay... Before I go, tell everyone I loved them, and that we'll all meet again someday."

"Don't talk like that! There's has to be another way! You can't leave!" Ginga cried, more tears slipping out of his eyes. Madoka sighed, "Ginga... No matter how much this pains me, I know a miracle won't pull through... This isn't going to be a fairy tale ending."

Ginga gulped as he cried even harder onto her shoulder. Madoka ran a hand through his hair, trying to comfort him. Lightly pecking his lips, she whispered, "Take care of Kaoru and yourself okay?" Ginga gulped. "O-Okay. I-I love you." Smiling, Madoka said, "I love you too..."

Before you knew it, Madoka slowly began to close her eyes. "Madoka! No!" Ginga shouted, but the beeps on the heart rate monitor began to slow before it made a long "Beeeepppp" sound, and her hand grip, onto his, weakened completly.

Choking in huge breaths, Ginga kissed Madoka's cheek, and slowly got up.

Memories of him and Madoka, ever since day one, began to replay in his mind, all the way until what had just previously happened.

The nurses came in, and covered Madoka with a white sheet.

Ginga slowly made his way into the hallyway and saw Kenta standing there. Kenta gave Ginga sad eyes, as Ginga cried onto the teen's shoulder.

Madoka's smile and last words replayed in his mind. _"I love you too..."_

* * *

**A Couple Of Days Later**

Ginga's grip tightened around his son's hand as they began to burry, Madoka, into the ground. Ginga held back tears as he watched.

"Ssh, Mommy's sleeping!" Kaoru whispered to the people crying behind them. Ginga smiled weakly to his son. "Kaoru-" Kaoru held up one finger to his dad telling him to hush.

Ginga scooped up the boy in his arms and hugged him tight, as he looked his son in the eyes. "Mommy... Isn't coming back, is she?" Kaoru asked, afraid of his father's answer. Ginga sadly nodded.

Then, both of them started to cry, out load. "Mommy! Come back!" Kaoru wailed, hiding his face in his dad's white scarf. "One day, we'll meet her again." Ginga chocked out, rubbing his son's back, remembering when his dad told him the same words, from when he was younger.

"Promise?" Kaoru sniffed, looking up. "I promise."


	3. Epilogue

**Before I even posted this chapter, I let my sister read it. She said she was confused about their ages, sooo, here is the explanation I gave her, for those who might also be confused:**

**When Ginga and Madoka had their kid, Kaoru, Madoka was 19 and Ginga was 20.  
When Madoka died, she was at the age 27, Ginga was 28 and Kaoru was 8.  
And you can probably do the math for ten years later.**

**Is that cleared up, a little? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, enjoy!**

* * *

**Ten years later**

A eighteen year old boy, stood in front of a gray grave. Kneeling down, he gently placed some beautiful flowers down next to the grave. "Hey mom, dad will be here shortly... So right now it's just you and me." he whispered, a faint smile appearing on his lips.

As the time went by, the teen talked about, his friends, girlfriend, school and such. The teen might of looked weird, from a distance, because he was talking to no one, but to him, he could feel, as if, his mom was right there, next to him.

"Kaoru," a voice from behind him called out.

Turning his head, Kaoru smiled. Standing up, he said, "Hi dad, you're late." Ginga smiled sheepishly as he knelt down and placed his bouquet of roses next to where his son placed his.

Closing his eyes, Ginga whispered, "Hey Madoka, sorry I was late.", before reopening them. Then, him and his son started talking about what has recently happened.

* * *

**Time Passes**

"Hey dad, the graveyard is about to close in a few minutes." Kaoru, informed his father, before his smile disappearing. Ginga frowned as he stood up, wiping off dirt from his pants.

"Bye mom." Kaoru whispered, slowly walking away. Ginga watched his son walk away, before letting a tear slip. "I still hate to believe that you're no longer here... with me..." he sighed, running a hand through his bright, fire-y, red hair.

Then, as if Madoka was still alive, he could hear her whispering, "I'm always with you, even when you don't realize it." A light smile appeared on his lips as he made his way out the gates.

What Ginga didn't notice was that there was a faintly noticeable woman following behind him. Her skin tone was milky white, while her brown hair fell lightly over her shoulders. She had on a silky pearl white dress, which only stood out a little because of a pair of delicate, white wings that came out from her upper back. And lastly, a stunning smile was on her lips.

* * *

**I know, "What a sucky way to end a story!", but I wasn't planning on making this chapter so... Your welcome for trying. **

**Thanks for reading this story, and for reviewing/favorite/following it!**

**~Destened-Star-Girl~**


End file.
